1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein are related to networks and network devices.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (which may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, for example, switches, adapters and other similar devices.
Network devices typically include a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and an attached system. Each port can be attached to a server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch, where each of the aforementioned network devices also has one or more ports. Different network and storage protocols may be used to handle network information and storage information, for example, Fibre Channel, Ethernet and others. Continuous efforts are being made to improve network communication.